theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn
Kaitlyn was a contestant on House of Shade 1 and was one of 2 returning veterans in House of Shade X. She was the first ever Houseguest to re-enter the game after being previously evicted. She later went to on to be the 2nd Runner-Up, 9th juror and final juror and the 3rd place finisher for House of Shade X. Kaitlyn returned for a third time on House of Shade: Season 19. Player History - House of Shade 1 Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Season X Kaitlyn was one of 2 returning houseguests to enter on premiere night for a shot at redemption. After the First Impressions competition she was placed onto a team with Adam, Nicole, Kylie D., Constance and Jonathan. Her team was not able to win HoH however. She later received immunity in week 2, along with the rest of the girls, when Ari won HoH. During week 3, Kaitlyn and Tori were paired together as soulmates. Later on in week 5, Kaitlyn was drafted by past iconic coach Allison along with Andrea and Tori. Immediately following Brooke's eviction, the week was revealed to be a triple eviction, and the HoH, Nicole, named her, Ari and Tori as the initial nominees. After Ari saved Tori with the Power of Veto, Adam sat next to Kaitlyn and Ari as the final nominees. Kaitlyn managed to survive the eviction when she received 4 votes to save, beating out Ari who had 2 and Adam who had 0 causing the 2 to be evicted. During week 8, Kaitlyn was named the replacement nominee, by the HoH Kylie, after Randy used his Scarlet Power of Veto to save Ashley from eviction, where Kaitlyn sat next to Andrea as the final nominees for the week. She later survived again by a vote of 3-2. Later on in week 10, Kaitlyn won her first competition during the Power of Veto and used it to veto one of Randy's nominations in Kylie, as Kaitlyn was off the block when this happened, she forced Randy to nominate Benjamin in Kylie's place. During week 11, Kaitlyn was nominated yet again by the HoH Ashley, next to Randy for eviction. After Randy won the Power of Veto and forced Kylie to be the replacement, Kaitlyn survived eviction when Randy voted out Kylie by a vote of 1-0, earning Kaitlyn a spot in the final 3. During the final Head of Household competition, Kaitlyn failed to win part 1 or part 2 of the 3 part HoH competition, meaning she could not compete in part 3, leaving her to wait for Randy, who won part 3, to choose to take either her or Ashley to the final 2. She was later evicted when Randy chose to take Ashley to the final 2, making Kaitlyn's final placement 3rd place. After Ashley and Randy answered the jury's questions, Kaitlyn decided to vote for Ashley to win the season. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Kaitlyn returned for season 19, joined by fellow Teams houseguests Ashvika and Owen and fellow X returnees Randy and Nicole. While remaining off the block during the week, Kaitlyn was granted immunity during week 2, when fellow Hero team member Ashvika won HOH and immunity for the rest of the Heroes team. Kaitlyn was later nominated by Brett during Week 3 during the double eviction next to Rhone, however that didn't last for long when Kaitlyn went on to win the Power of Veto and saved herself from eviction. Kaitlyn found herself nominated by Brett yet again during Week 5, however this time as a replacement nominee and faced off against Danielle in the vote to evict, and by a close vote of 6-4, Kaitlyn managed to survive yet again. Competition History Voting History Category:HOS1 Houseguest Category:11th Place Category:HOSX Houseguest Category:Robbed Icon